Confesión mi querido Len
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Continuación de "La princesa no existente", Kahoko es la nueva presa de "Edén" por lo cual su padre Kouji Kuronuma le tratara de salvar y de paso cada quien encontrara la verdad de la chica.


**CONFESIÓN MI QUERIDO LEN.**

Simbología:

_**Pensamientos**__** o diálogos de la personalidad malvada de Kaho.**_

_Diálogos que Kaho escucho alguna vez en su vida y pensamientos suyos._

Cap. 1: Lagunas mentales del pasado.

"_Me gustas Hino"._

"_Me gustas Kaho-chan"._

"_Eres el mejor entretenimiento Kahoko"._

"_*susurrando* Hueles delicioso"._

"_¡lo siento pero mi corazón solo es para Hino-san!"._

"_me gustas Kaho-senpai"._

"_Tú siempre perturbas mi corazón"._

Cada una de esas frases al recordarlas hacían que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, la sangre en tu interior hervía, no sabía que decirle a cada uno lo que realmente pensaba, ¿Quiénes se creían para decirle a la ahí se va su amor por ella?, ¿su pareja?, ¿el dueño de su corazón?, ah, ni ella sabía, una vez escucho por parte de una amiga:

"_eso no es cosa de la mente sino del corazón"._

En gran parte tenía razón, el amor no es cosa de la mente sino del corazón, no hay edad para este hermoso sentimiento que nos llena de una extraña felicidad y a la vez nos arrebata lo más preciado para uno mismo, en fin, la pregunta es…¿a quien ama realmente?... ¿Qué desea?... ¿Un futbolista?... ¿un trompetista despistado y alegre?... ¿alguien con doble cara?... ¿un altanero novio?... ¿un chico que trate como a una princesa a la dueña de su corazón?... ¿un kouhai dormido en sus piernas al cual debe cuidar de que no caiga en el suelo en cada cita?... o… Un chico frío con un corazón tan helado como la nieve para derretirlo con sus abrazos, con tiernas sonrisas, alegres palabras ocasionadas por una suave y melodiosa voz de una chica completamente su opuesto.

-no lo sé…-se decía en sus adentros.

_**¿Enserio?... ¿No sabes o pretendes no saber?... ¿Acaso deseas hacerte la inocente conmigo Hino Kahoko?... Eso a nadie le queda.**_

-¡No!-grita una pelirroja de ojos ámbar al instante que despierta en plena clase, la maestra se detiene al ver como la chica comienza a llorar sin explicación aparente, así que decide mandarla a la enfermería, esta obedece y abandona el aula en compañía de un atractivo rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hino-san?-pregunta este algo preocupado, esta le ve y sonríe tristemente.

-no es nada Kaji-kun… Solo problemas familiares-confirma triste, esta baja su mirar -¿qué fue esa voz?... Tan tenebrosa, siniestra, llena de oscuros pensamientos, al escucharla me hace querer abrazar a alguien…-pensaba la chica totalmente aterrada ante la idea de que se estuviese volviendo loca, de pronto siente un par de cálidos abrazos que rodean su espalda, si, Aoi le esta abrazando, lo cual deja completamente furiosa a la chica.

_**¿Quieres matarlo verdad?...**__** No toleras que alguien ajeno a tu familia te abrace, yo te entiendo, yo también quiero matarlo, anda, préstame tu cuerpo y lo haré por ti… No te detengas…**_

-¿sucede algo Hino-san?-pregunta el rubio al darse cuenta que no hay respuesta alguna de su parte, intenta ver su rostro, se da cuenta que sus ojos amarillos no brillan en lo absoluto, su hermosa sonrisa ha desaparecido por completo para dejar paso a una expresión facial sin sentimiento alguno, este se preocupa, así que Kaho le toma por el cuello y comienza a alejarlo de ella con una fuerza sorprendente, este apenas y puede respirar.

-¡detente Hino!-grita un peli azul de ojos amarillos, este le sujeta por un brazo y observa su rosto, el cual sigue inexpresivo.

_**-¿Qué intentas hacer?-**_pregunta con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿de que estas hablando?... Detente le haces daño a Kaji-san-dijo Len.

_**-A quien pretenda o deba hacerle daño no es de tu incumbencia Len, déjame sola-**_dijo con la misma sonrisa vacía de antes, esta a punto de marcharse cuando este le sujeta por el hombro un poco fuerte.

-¡fue suficiente Kaho-chan!-le reclama.

"_te protegeré Kaho-chan"._

"_*le abraza* ¿ves es cálido no es así?... Rei-chan nos enseño a estar siempre cálidos, para no luchar necesitamos encontrar la calidez de nuestros enemigos y hacerlos entrar en razón._

_**-no…. ¡déjame idiota tengo que matarlo y vengar el abandono que sufrimos ambas, no te entrometas Hino Kahoko!-**_decía completamente furiosa mientras se sujeta por la cabeza, soltando de paso a Aoi, el cual cae casi muerto en el suelo, esta comienza a gritar con fuerza, como si le doliera algo.

-¡¿Kaho-chan?-grita un peli verde de ojos ambarinos muy brillantes, el cual lleva sus ropajes blancos y una corbata lila, se acerca bastante preocupado; Len al darse cuenta sujeta a la chica en sus brazos en el momento en el cual todos salen de sus aulas, encontrando al chico como todo un príncipe cargando a cual hermosa princesa en sus brazos; temeroso pero decidido se lleva a la chica a la enfermería.

-¿Qué fue eso Kaho-san?-se preguntaba en sus adentros.

-¿sucede algo Tsukimori-san?-pregunta Aoi, el cual entra con ayuda del peli verde a la enfermería.

-lo siento Kaji-san pero no podía con 2 personas, además desconozco el comportamiento de Kaho-san-dijo Len tratando de obtener respuestas en el rubio.

-yo menos… Solo la abrace y se comporto de esa forma-dijo Aoi, ante esto tanto el peli verde como Len se molestan.

-Pero Kaho-chan no lastimaría a nadie-dijo el peli verde.

-Hihara-senpai tiene razón, Kaho-san es buena persona solo que un poco testadura, no creo que pueda lastimar a nadie al menos que tenga doble personalidad-dijo Len analizando las posibilidades.

Abriendo la puerta –No es mala persona-dijo una rubia de ojos impares, uno de color café y otro azulado, se puede apreciar un uniforme de marinerito a cuadros color café oscuro y una playera blanca con un logotipo, esta permanece con una sonrisa amable.

-¿quién eres?-pregunta Len.

-sea quien sea, si esta chica vive, la catástrofe del 32 de diciembre puede volver a ocurrir-dijo sonriente –Además es el monstruos de los monstruos entre los monstruos, la peor persona que pueda existir-dijo en tono molesto.

-¡Kaho-chan no es así!-grita Hihara en defensa de la pelirroja.

-¿enserio?... Ustedes la acaban de ver, como intento matar a uno de sus amigos, le dejo casi sin aire, es una basura que nadie llorara su muerte, mi deber como la "atroz code breaker" Fujiwara Nenene es impedir que la catástrofe conocida como "32 de diciembre" vuelva a ocurrir, para eso debo matar a los involucrados-dijo la chica mientras detrás suyo se forma un dragón de metal muy peligroso al parecer –No me lo tomen a mal pero es mi deber como tal, uno de mis objetivos es la chica que esta ahí inconsciente, ½ usuaria de poder ½… Especie rara-sentencio.

Al instante que dejo de hablar, el dragón de metal ataco a Kaho, los chicos se colocan como escudo, grata es la sorpresa que al frente de ellos, una hermosa chica de escultural figura cubierta por un uniforme de colegiala en tonos azules aparece con una katana, la cual usa para detener el enorme dragón; los chicos aprecian la belleza de su melena azulada que se mueve con el viento y sus ojos rosas, los cuales mantienen una vitalidad indiscutible.

-¿Neesan?-dice Len confuso -¡¿Tomoyo neesan?-grita al reconocerla por completo.

-¿"neesan"?-dice confuso tanto Hihara como Aoi.

-ah pasado mucho tiempo Len-chan, supuse que la "atroz code breaker" vendría a por Kahoko cuando nadie le estuviese cuidando, así que eh llegado a tiempo-dijo Tomoyo sonriente, Nenene permanece inexpresiva.

-no puede ser… ¿Tsukimori-kun tienes una hermana mayor?-pregunta Hihara al salir del trance.

-si… A diferencia de la familia, neesan no tiene ataduras, ah vivido completamente sola desde los 7 años… Nuestra familia es de músicos clásicos, neesan odia la música clásica, es por eso que es lo contrario a mí, nunca se deja de nadie, no obedece a nadie, solo sigue sus impulsos e impone reglas ante los demás, es dulce, tierna, bondadosa aunque realmente aterradora cuando alguien intenta dañar a sus seres queridos-dijo Len –Así es neesan-finalizo.

-vaya no recuerdo que me hayas odiado tanto Len-chan… Aunque en estos momentos mi prioridad es evitar que maten a Hino Kahoko oops lo siento… Akabane Kahoko… El único híbrido del planeta-dijo Tomoyo un poco molesta –No debes hacer nada innecesario Fujiwara Nenene o te arrepentirás de lo que haces-dijo Tomoyo.

-no me importa… siempre eh querido intentar luchar contra ti por lo menos una vez… Adelante muéstrame que puede hacer la "emperatriz del fuego inmortal"-dijo Nenene deseosa de una pelea.

-ok-dijo Tomoyo, al instante se posiciona detrás de Nenene, la cual se sorprendió ante tal velocidad, grata es la sorpresa que Tomoyo le dio una patada con todo, sin dar tiempo de esquivarla, la recibió en su máximo potencial rompiendo de paso todas las paredes.

-¡que fuerte!-grita Kaji al ver como la pared fue pulverizada en su totalidad.

-neesan es fuerte cuando se lo propone-dijo Len.

-¡Len-chan toma a Kahoko y huyan, me encargare de esto!-grita Tomoyo, en ese instante entra un joven parecido a Nenene, al verla en el suelo cubierta por los escombros fue tras la peli azul, la cual solo necesito del mismo esfuerzo aplicado con anterioridad para derribarlo de nuevo, de paso destruyendo la enfermería completa.

Cargando a la pelirroja en sus brazos –Estuvo cerca-dijo Len.

-me temo que no-dijo una hermosa rubia algo "desarrollada" de ojos azules, la cual aparece con un hermoso uniforme de marinerito en tonalidades oscuras, lleva en su rostro una sonrisa contenta como maliciosa –Soy Takasu Aoba la "code revenger"-hace una reverencia –Vengo a por esa chica puesto que al ser el verdadero "mal" debemos matarla-dijo sonriente –Lo lamento pero… ¿podrían entregarme a esa chica por favor?-pide con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

-¡no te atrevas!-grita Tomoyo la cual patea nuevamente tanto a Nenene como al otro tipo para dejarlos fuera de combate, se acerca a proteger a los chicos los que al parecer son incapaces de pelear.

-¡neesan no podrás se ve fuerte!-grita Len.

-¡tiene razón Tsukimori neesan!-dijo Hihara.

Despertando -¿qué paso?-se pregunta mientras se incorpora, al ver a Tomoyo sonrió -¿qué haces en Japón Tsukimori Tomoyo, la legendaria "re-code"?-pregunta sonriente Kaho.

-¡¿re-code?-dice Aoba sorprendida.

-así es... Soy Re-code 01… Tsukimori Tomoyo, "la emperatriz de la matanza ardiente"-dijo Tomoyo sonriente –Así que una debilucha como tú no me ganara, ¿puedes irte?... Kouji-dono se molestara si llego tarde con Kaho a la "mansión Kuronuma"-dijo sonriente.

-¡no te lo permitiré!-grita furiosa Aoba mientras comienza a darle varias patadas seguidas, grata es la sorpresa que una chica de melena oscura, ojos del mismo color como la noche porta un uniforme de judo y una espada en sus manos, esta misteriosa joven aparece para hacerla de "escudo" entre Tomoyo y Aoba.

-¡Sakura-san!-grita Tomoyo -¡a un lado es muy peligroso en tu estado!-grita preocupada.

-no importa-dijo Sakura decidida.

-Sakura-chan te estas enfrentando a Aoba-chan, ella es la "code revenger", no ganaras-dijo el rubio de ojos impares mientras ayuda a su hermana a reponerse.

-Lo siento Toki-kun pero… Eh decidido seguir a Rei en todo lo que pueda, estos sentimientos no han cambiado para nada-dijo sonriente.

-a un lado Sakura-dijo Aoba temblando.

-no-sentencio Sakura.

-¡dijo que a un lado!-grita Nenene mientras le ataca con un dragón de metal, Tomoyo intenta ocupar su lugar pero Toki se lo impide.

-no lo hagas… Sakura-chan eligió su camino-dijo Toki serio.

-¡no me toques es mi deber que Sakura-san no muera antes de dar a luz, esta embarazada!-grita Tomoyo, Nenene al escuchar eso trato de controlarse pero fue demasiado tarde, el dragón hirió de gravedad a la chica, la cual cae en el suelo herida, su sangre hace presencia con rapidez.

-¡SAKURA!-grita Aoba mientas intenta acercarse, Kahoko miro aterrada la sangre que fluía por el suelo, comienza a temblar de verdad.

-¡Sakura-san!-grita la peli azul preocupada mientras se zafa de Toki y corre en su ayuda, se acerca y rompe con rapidez su falda, dejándola aun mas corta que antes, usando ese pedazo de tela lo amarra con delicadeza al vientre de Sakura, tratando de detener la hemorragia -¡tenemos que llevarla al hospital esta grave!-dice Tomoyo mientras la carga en su espalda.

-no puede ser…. ¿quién es el padre?-pregunta Aoba.

-es… Rei….-alcanza a decir Sakura antes de desmayarse en la espalda de Tomoyo.

-¡vamos Kahoko!-dice alarmada Tomoyo, esta no responde -¿Kahoko?-repite en duda.

_**-¿acaso no puedes darte cuenta de algo tan simple?... Sakura-senpai no podía correr, dudaba en atacarte, por que eres su preciada amiga y tú…**_-dice molesta mientras le observa con ese mirar vacio _**–ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta del dolor que Sakura-senpai siente… ¡Sakura-senpai no quiere lastimarte!- **_grita la chica molesta mientras ataca sin piedad a Aoba, debido a la rapidez de sus movimientos apenas y puede esquivarla.

-¡maldición no de nuevo!-grita Tomoyo.

-¿qué le pasa a Kaho-san eh neesan?-pregunta Len.

-es su otra personalidad… Kahoko es buena, dulce, despistada, torpe e incluso distraída pero… Cuando ve o escucha algo relacionado con lo del "32 de diciembre" pierde la cordura… Kahoko tiene extraños poderes, como usuaria normal posee "el canto maldito de la sirena" y "la esperanza" pero… Como "especie rara" puede matar a cualquier persona que posea una habilidad con tan solo la cercanía hacia este, aún en contra de su voluntad-dice Tomoyo –Tenemos que detenerla ahora pero como….-pausa Tomoyo al darse cuenta que Len se acerca a la pelirroja.

-¡fue suficiente Kaho-san!-dice enojado, esta al verlo deja de golpear a Aoba y se le acerca.

-_**lo que haga o no, eso no te incumbe**_-dice Kaho con esa sonrisa vacía.

-¡obvio que me importa ya que eres mi amiga!-dice Len enojado mientras la abraza, esta se queda en shock.

"_*la abraza* ¡seamos amigos Kaho-chan!..._

-_**¡fuera de mi vista Tsukimori Len!**_-grita Kaho molesta mientras un torbellino de aire se origina a su alrededor, Tomoyo se preocupo.

-¡Len-chan a un lado, si ese torbellino absorbe tu poder morirás!-dice desesperada.

-¡fue suficiente Kahoko!-grita un chico moreno de ojos oscuros, su cabello largo totalmente trenzado, color negro azulado, brillante, sedoso; lleva un pantalón negro, tenis blancos, camiseta y varias vendas cubriendo sus pectorales, este se acerca y le abraza, al instante se detiene y el torbellino desaparece cayendo desmayada en sus brazos.

-¡¿quién te crees que eres para abrazar de esa forma a Hino?-grita un moreno peli verde de ojos amarillos, lleva consigo el uniforme de la clase general.

-¡que bueno que hayas venido Yukihina-dono!-dice Tomoyo contenta.

-¿sucede algo Tsuchiura-kun?-pregunta un guapo chico de cabello lila largo y lacio, unos ojos ámbar muy brillantes en sus ojos rasgados, Tomoyo al verlo dejo de sonreír y se quedo en shock.

-¿Tomoyo-dono?-dice Yukihina mientras se le acerca más de lo debido, esta mueve la cabeza y sonríe.

-¡tenemos que llevar a Sakura-san al doctor!-dice mientras comienza a correr por los pasillos, seguido obviamente de los chicos, quienes se preocuparon por la pelirroja a la cual lleva Yukihina en brazos.

-wow ese chico es guapo-decían unos.

-¡que belleza!-decían otros.

-y ambos están con Hino-san-decían deprimidos la mayoría.

-esperen-dijo Aoba, la cual les seguía desde antes, estos se detienen -¿puedo ir con ustedes?... Sakura es mi amiga-dijo triste.

-¡no puedes!-grita Nenene, la cual se acerca a Tomoyo y le acaricia las bubis, los chicos se quedan helados –que buenas tetas tienes hoy Tomoyo-chan, aunque las de Sakura-chan definitivamente son las…-pausa al haber sido pateada por una avergonzada Tomoyo.

-esta bien Aoba-san vienes con nosotros-dijo resignada Tomoyo.

-¡pero Takasu-san intento matar a Sakura-san y a Hino-san!-dice enojado Aoi.

-Takasu Aoba es amiga de Sakura-san… Además conociendo a Sakura-san si aceptara esto… Sakura-san no odia a nadie-dijo Tomoyo triste, comienza a andar, Aoba esperanzada se le acerca.

-gracias Tomoyo-dijo sonriente.

-no te hagas una idea equivocada Aoba… Solo falta poco para que las memorias de Kahoko despierten, cuando eso suceda, temo que el "32 de diciembre" se repita antes de lo previsto-dice Tomoyo seria.

Se acerca -¡¿A dónde llevas a Kaho-chan?-grita Mio con una escoba en la mano.

-¿quién eres?-pregunta Nao con un trapeador en la mano.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo… Una de las 4 fundadoras de la "mansión Kuronuma"-dice seria.

-¡wow es la oneesama entre las oneesama!-gritan emocionadas las chicas.

-¿por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunta Len.

-La "mansión Kuronuma" es un colegio de nivel preparatoria dedicado a impartir cualquier arte de pelea entre el alumnado, es una escuela de prestigio donde viven las personas más ricas de todo Japón-dice Aoba seria.

-y-dice el peli lila.

-wow me sorprende que no sepas de esa escuela Yunoki-dice Hihara.

-no me interesa saber acerca de peleas-dice este sonriente.

-Esa academia fue fundada hace apenas unos 12 años, a las personas que la crearon se les conoce como "los 4 fundadores", cada quien con un apodo de acuerdo a su personalidad-dice Aoba en el mismo estado –en 4º lugar, "el príncipe de la nieve", Hasekura Yukihina, experto en el antiguo arte de "terror psicológico"-dijo Aoba mientras señala al presente.

-¿eres uno de los fundadores Hasekura-san?-pregunta Hihara.

-si… Funde esa escuela para la familia "Ogami"-dijo sonriente.

-en tercer lugar, el director de la preparatoria Kitahoro, Kuronuma Kouji, "el dios de la destrucción", experto en combate a larga distancia-dice Aoba un poco molesta.

-oye… Nadie te ah pedido…-dice Len tratando de detenerla.

-déjala ahora veras por que tan enojada-dice Tomoyo.

-¡y en segundo lugar esa tipa que no se que le da a todo mundo pero siempre terminan diciendo "bonita", "linda", "hermosa" y "tenebrosa" a la ligera, ex code breaker 01 Ogami Kurako!-dice Aoba muy molesta –ah y la 1era Tsukimori Tomoyo, conocida como "la emperatriz del fuego" experta en combate a corta y larga distancia, admirada por muchos y temida por igual en el bajo mundo-dice sonriente, los chicos le observan con una gota de agua en la cabeza.

-no tienes que informarles a todos que soy la líder de la "mansión Kuronuma"-dice Tomoyo sonriente –Además Kahoko es mi amiga de la infancia, cualquier cosa que hagamos no le interesa a ustedes mocosas-dijo un poco molesta.

-¡quien te crees que eres!-grita Nao mientras le intenta atacar, grata es la sorpresa que Shouji Megumi y Mori Manami aparecen con una katana cada quien protegiendo a la chica -¿Shouji y Mori?-dice Nao retrocediendo.

-lamentamos el haber llegado tarde Tsukimori oneesama-dice Shouji mientras baja su arma.

-Shouji… Mori… No tienen que atacar si no se los pido-dijo Tomoyo.

-¿qué fue eso?-dice una chica.

-¿acaso no lo sabes?... Quien es entrenado por uno de los grandes tiene el derecho de pelear en público e incluso puede matar-dice un chico.

-¿por qué deseas llevarte a Hino-san contigo?-pregunta Yunoki.

-por que no permitiré que Kahoko este con personas tan falsas como tú, además tu hermana Miyabi desea matar a alguien preciado para mí y créeme no lo permitiré-dijo Tomoyo sonriente mientras continua el camino, a las afueras de Seisou se encuentra un chico de cabello negro, sus ojos negros muestran una seriedad de un mayor, se aprecia una pequeña quemadura cerca de su ojo izquierdo en forma de luna, lleva ropajes de un vándalo.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo ¿qué paso?-pregunta este al verle.

-Sakura-san fue herida gravemente Kouji-dono… Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-dice Tomoyo.

-llévala entonces…-dice Kouji, este observa a Aoba.

-Aoba me acompañara-dijo Tomoyo, esta le hace la seña –Tenemos que ir rápido así que sígueme la velocidad por favor-suplica.

-¡n-no me subestimes soy "code revenger"!-dice molesta la chica, la peli azul sonríe de verdad, Yunoki al verla se sonroja levemente y Hihara lo nota.

-¿sucede algo Yunoki por qué tan rojo?-pregunta Hihara.

-na-na-nada importante Hihara-dice sonriente mientras se tapa el rostro un poco -¡¿Qué me pasa?-se preguntaba en sus adentros.

-bueno nos vemos Kouji-dono-dice Tomoyo mientras se marcha a una gran velocidad con Sakura en brazos, Aoba se dio cuenta así que se va tras Tomoyo a toda velocidad, intentando alcanzar a la peli azul, esta divertida corre aún más rápido.

-¿eh?-dicen todos.

-bien creo que debemos ir a la mansión ¿no es así Yukihina-dono?-dice Kouji.

-entiendo-sentencia.

Cap. 2: de visita en la mansión Kuronuma; la chica tenebrosa Ogami Kurako aparece.

Tras un viaje largo en un autobús, y haber salido prácticamente de la ciudad, los chicos se encaminan a pie hacia la afamada mansión Kuronuma; se puede apreciar tanto a Yukihina como Kouji, Hihara, Shouji y Mori en buenas condiciones mientras los demás apenas y pueden seguirles el paso.

-¡estoy cansada!-grita Mio al tirarse al suelo totalmente agotada.

Se acerca -¿tanto has caminado?-pregunta Shouji –Eres débil Takato-senpai-le confiesa, Nao se molesta.

-¡no le digas de esa forma a Mio!-le reclama, Shouji le mira.

-ni siquiera aguanta una caminata con 2 de los grandes de la "mansión Kuronuma"… Es una debilucha-le confiesa sin cambiar su expresión facial.

-¡¿eres una estúpida o qué?-le reclama mientras le sostiene por su saco de una manera amenazadora.

-fue suficiente-le amenaza una chica de unos 18 años con una katana de plata y cubierta por una gabardina totalmente negra, por esta se asoman unos cuantos cabellos azul marino y sus ojos brillan intensamente –identifícate… A partir de aquí son territorios prohibidos-dice con una voz autoritaria.

Se acerca –Soy Hasekura Yukihina y eh venido para ser tu familia-le dice serio, esta chica se carcajea.

-entiendo Yukihina-sama…-dice sonriente –Continúen por favor y lamento mis modales-dice mientras se quita el gorro de su capa, dejando el rostro fino de una jovencita de agraciada piel, tersa, fina, delicada, muy albina para ser joven, unos ojos azul cielo que brillan con vitalidad y una sonrisa adorable en su rostro.

-que linda-piensa Nao mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un ligero toque rosa.

-oh no pensé verla en los alrededores… Kurako-sama-dice Mori sonriente.

-no pensé salir de todas formas…-dice esta mientras se da media vuelta –Yo misma los guiare sientan el permiso de preguntar cualquier cosa-dice sonriente.

-¿por qué Kaho-san es una "especie rara"?-pregunta Len.

Se detiene -¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Kurako seria.

-ataco a Kaji-san en la escuela… Fujiwara-san dijo algo como "es el monstruos de los monstruos entre los monstruos" y una fecha… "32 de diciembre"-dice Len.

Kurako se detiene y tomando con firmeza su katana le amenaza con firmeza, se queda observando sus ojos ambarinos, sonríe así que baja su arma y continua su camino.

-Akabane Kahoko es conocida como "la princesa del doctor Jackal", es al parecer la única híbrida del planeta-dice triste –Aunque en este momento sus recuerdos lleguen, no debe saber que guarda un enorme poder y si se entera su corazón no lo soportara-confiesa –"diciembre 32"… En esa fecha desarrollo esos poderes al máximo e hizo un desastre total… Mi clan murió en esa batalla-dijo triste –Por eso mi deber como una de los "4 líderes de la mansión Kuronuma" es mantener el balance en cualquier persona que pertenezca a la familia Ogami-dice seria Kurako.

-no me diga que eres…-pausa sorprendido Yunoki –La segunda al mando en esta mansión-.

Le mira -¡Así es!… Soy Ogami Kurako la segunda al mando en la "mansión Kuronuma"-dice sonriente –Encantada de conocerlos-finaliza mientras comienza a caminar.

Le sigue y le da alcance –Kurako debes apegarte a las reglas… Solo yo eh dicho la clave-dijo Yukihina –Y eso fue para que no mataras a la chica-dice molesto.

-entiendo…-dice mientras se da media vuelta y prepara su katana –Lamento el hacer esto pero como dicta la tradición debo probar su fuerza para dejarlos tocar estos territorios-dice Kurako.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo es mi neesan-dice Len mientras continua su camino, Kurako temerosa abre los ojos como platos.

-¿t-tú her-hermana?-dice asustada.

-oye… ¿por qué se asusta?-le pregunta Hihara a Kouji.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo es la usuaria de esta mansión más respetada, nadie ha podido ver su verdadero potencial-dice Kouji –Ni siquiera yo totalmente serio le eh podido ganar-dice sonriente.

-así es…-dice Len al instante recibe una patada de Kurako, afortunadamente alguien pudo desviar la patada, grata es la sorpresa que Kaho apareció en el último momento a detenerla con su propio brazo.

-fue suficiente Kurako-chan-dice suspirando –No debes matar-le suplico, Kurako se detuvo –Gracias-dice sonriente.

-Kahoko-dice seria la chica tenebrosa –Debes tomar en cuenta que dentro de poco habrán cosas que terminen lastimándote, debes cortar toda relación con tus amigos-le ordeno.

-¡oye te sobrepasas!-grita Tsuchiura mientras intenta atacarla, grata es la sorpresa que Kaho se apresuro para recibir personalmente ese puñetazo –que-susurro.

-¡no permitiré que la lastimes Tsuchiura-kun!-le reclama.

-pero… ¡es una de las personas que te ah impuesto una persona a la cual amar ¿acaso no la odias?-grita enojado.

-¡no por que Kurako-chan es mi prima y alguien estaría triste si saliera lastimada!-grita totalmente bañada en lagrimas, el chico le ve –Yuuki-senpai-susurra –Estaría muy triste si algo lastimara a mi prima y no solo él… ¡Rui, Rei, Kouji-san, Yukihina!… ¡toda mansión estaría triste si ella fuese lastimada por tus palabras!-dice llorando –Las heridas de un cuchillo son fáciles de sanar con cuidados y tratamientos médicos pero… Esas palabras que has dicho la lastimaran tanto que no sanaran no importa quien trate de animarla-dijo seria –Si la vuelves a insultar en mi presencia te mato-le amenaza con seriedad.

Silencio total que fue interrumpido por la risa de Kurako, quien realmente parece disfrutar aunque es verdad lo que dijo Kaho, pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los zafiros que porta la peli azul, tratando de detenerlas sin éxito alguno, le observaron, al parecer Kurako es una de las pocas personas que realmente es humana por dentro al igual que Tomoyo.

-no tienes que ponerte tan seria Kahoko-dice sonriente –Además… ¿crees que Kouji-sama llorara mi muerte?... Eso si es chistoso-sonríe.

-lo sabes más que nadie Kurako-dice Rui de repente –Sabes que Kouji realmente llorara tu muerte, por eso amenaza con frecuencia a Yuuki-le advierte.

Cabizbaja –No puede llorar de algo que no sucederá nunca-dice sonriente –Lamento el tener que arruinar su diversión pero faltan 50 km para llegar a la "mansión Kuronuma" y será mejor que nos apresuremos-dice sonriente mientras continua caminando.

-….. ¡Kurako no me digas que tú!...-pausa al ver la triste sonrisa de Kurako.

-si oneesama…-dice para continuar su camino, Rui muestra una tristeza indescriptible en sus ojos.

-no… No puedes morir-susurra Rui, lo hizo tan bajo que solo Len alcanzó a oír –Has logrado algo que nadie pudo logra ni siquiera Sakurakouji… Sacarle un "Kurako" a Yuuki-dice sonriente mientras le sigue.

Le da alcance –Hachiouji-san… ¿por qué fundaron la "mansión Kuronuma"?-le pregunta.

Le mira –Es sencillo… Cada uno de los 4 fundadores tiene a una "persona especial" a la cual le han prometido que lo cuidarían a cambio de felicidad… Las personas que están planeando matar a Kaho han hecho mucho daño a esas personas…-dice Rui, esta señala a Kurako –Kurako tiene a Tenpouin Yuuki-dice sonriente –Yukihina tiene a tu hermana Tomoyo-sonríe –Tomoyo tiene a un chico que hace tiempo desapareció y Kouji…-pausa tristemente –Kouji tiene a 3 personas a las cuales proteger… A….-intenta contener sus lagrimas –A….-no pudo continuar por que unas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos.

-¿a quién?-le pregunta Len.

-a mí-dice Kaho sonriente –Kouji es mi padre, me encontró solo con 4 años en plena guerra y mi madre desapareció mucho antes de que me dejase en un campo de batalla…-dice Kaho.

-entonces….-pausa Len.

-soy adoptada… Kouji me dejo con la familia "Hino" tras el "32 de diciembre" para que tuviera una vida normal-dice Kaho sonriente.

-¡Kaho no me digas que recordaste algo!-grita alarmada Rui.

-no… Eso siempre lo supe… No recuerdo nada de esa fecha-dice Kaho –y quiero recordar-.

-no podrás… Kurako-sama lo ah dicho… Si recuerdas definitivamente será el fin del mundo-dice seriamente Shouji –No permitiré que ese "32 de diciembre" vuelva a suceder y si para eso tengo que matarte lo haré sin dudar Hino-senpai-dice Shouji.

-¿tan malo fue ese día para ti Shouji?-pregunta Nao, esta se queda callada.

-….. Ese día yo fallecí….-dice Shouji, le mira, toma una katana y comete seppuku con firmeza, enterrándosela en el estómago, grata es la sorpresa que no le afecta en lo absoluto, ya que al retirarla no hay herida alguna –Al igual que Yukihina-sama no poseo corazón alguno ya que ese día me lo arrebataron-dijo seria.

-¿qu-quién fue?-pregunta Kaho asustada.

-….. Fuiste tú Hino-senpai…-dijo Shouji seria.

-¡cállate Megumi-chan!-grita Kurako.

-¡no Kurako-chan!-grita de repente –No callare esto en mi interior… "32 de diciembre"… Fue ese día en el cual Ogami Rei y Sakurakouji Sakura causaron un alboroto con su presencia, murieron alrededor de 50 mil usuarios de poder ese día pero… Ellos no fueron los causantes-dice Shouji –Lo sé puesto que yo estuve presente; esa es la razón por la cual tal vez te quieran matar, tal vez Shigure-senpai le informo antes de abandonar "Edén" quien fue la causante y como lo hizo-dice Shouji mientras la señala –Hino-senpai… ¡eres la causante de la catástrofe conocida como "32 de diciembre"!-le reclama Shouji.

-¿Qué has dicho Shouji-san?...-dice Kaho casi sin aire.

-¡debe ser una broma pesada ¿o me equivoco Hachiouji-san?-pregunta Len enojado, esta permanece en silencio -¿Hachiouji-san?-pregunta.

-… No es buen momento debe….-pausa al ver como Kaho baja la cabeza, extrañamente un tornado se forma a su alrededor, por lo cual alarmada -¡corran ah despertado de nuevo!-grita preocupada.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, todos ya eran cubiertos por esa extraña ventisca que hizo sentir muy bien a cada presente, ya que se sonrojaron al momento que los cubría lentamente.

-¡no!-grita Kurako, al instante el torbellino desaparece y Kaho cae al suelo desmayada.

Continuara…

Finalmente un pequeño espacio para comentar acerca de mi historias-chilaquiles, bueno mientras sean agradables y digeribles, perfecto para mí, planeo hacer mi debut oficial con… "Amor prohibido" de LA CORDA DE ORO, la pareja es Azuma Yunoki y Kahoko Hino, es un oneshort basado en el capitulo 22 de la serie.

Bueno referente a esta historia, es una mezcla entre el manga CODE BREAKER, el anime de LA CORDA DE ORO y GET BACKERS, por lo cual temo que es un multicrossgrover muy extraño, pero cada pieza la acomodare como pueda para que quede perfectamente entendible; en este modifique la personalidad de Yukihina para hacerlo mas encantador sociable.

FIRMA: SHAORAN UCHIHA DE NIKAIDO.

Cap. 3: El secreto tras la doncella escarlata.

-… No es buen momento debe….-pausa al ver como Kaho baja la cabeza, extrañamente un tornado se forma a su alrededor, por lo cual alarmada -¡corran ah despertado de nuevo!-grita preocupada.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, todos ya eran cubiertos por esa extraña ventisca que hizo sentir muy bien a cada presente, ya que se sonrojaron al momento que los cubría lentamente.

-¡no!-grita Kurako, al instante el torbellino desaparece y Kaho cae al suelo desmayada.

Se levanta -¿qué fue eso?-pregunta Len, guarda silencio al ver una hermosa sirena de largos cabellos azules, ojos azules en lugar de Rui; intenta buscar agua para sumergirse.

-¿eh?-confuso -¡Kuronuma-san!-ve a un lobo.

-lo siento-dice la sirena –Tal parece que eh perdido mi poder al igual que Kouji-se disculpa, el chico al parecer es el único humano, ya que todos tienen diferentes formas e incluso Kaho la cual lleva un traje de hada y alas color escarlata.

-¡¿qué rayos es esto?-grita Tsuchiura, quien se convirtió en un perro.

-¿forma perdida"?... Pero no puede ser, al menos que seas un usuario de poder…-dice la sirena.

-no me importa, solo quiero regresar a mi forma normal-dice el perro molesto.

-lo siento pero… Tal parece que tardaras 1 día en ser humano de nuevo-habla un hermoso peluche en forma de osito con traje navideño.

-¿Ogami-san?-dicen todos.

-lo siento… Eh perdido mi poder-ríe nerviosamente.

-pero…-pausa Len, grata es la sorpresa que Nenene aparece con ese rostro que denota maldad y esa sonrisa encantadora y aterradora a la vez -¿Nenene-san?-dice confuso.

Continuara…

FIRMA: SHAORAN UCHIHA DE NIKAIDO.

Cap. 3: Batalla 


End file.
